The First Star to the Right
by Neverland Lily
Summary: Smee looked through a nearby telescope with shock. "C-C-Captain! That's not P-Peter, sir!" He said in shock. "What do you mean it's not Pan!" He asked Smee in disbelief. Smee handed him the gold telescope, then Hook positioned it so it was on the figure. "By George!"
1. The Beginning of Forever

**Decided to make this story a little different! Hope you like it! Please review and pm me your ideas and thoughts on the story! And I apologize in advance for this chapter being so short!**

We've all known about the Second Star to the Right and straight on till on till morning, but why haven't we heard about The First Star to the Right?

"Goodbye my little ones.." A twenty year old woman with red hair and brown eyes whispered to her babies as she set them down on the porch of a young couple, who were eating dinner in their dinning room, oblivious to what was happening on their front porch.

The twenty year old woman, who looked as if her clothes were stitched together with rags, looked down at her treasures as tears rolled down her cheeks. A man behind her looked down at the babies as they laid side to side, looking up at their parents. The man had light brown hair, with green eyes. He bent down to the babies, then gently took one of their little hands, and spoke softly, tears rolling down his eyes. "I'm so sorry my stars.." He said, lowering his head.

The couple was in poverty, therefore they could not provide for their children. Like any parent, they wanted to give their children the best chance for greatness.

The mother reached for the doorbell as the father placed a note in the baby's basket. But before the mother rang the doorbell, she looked at her twins. "Goodbye Peter, goodbye Piper..."

She rang the doorbell, then both parents ran down the street, to the woods. They were to poor to own a home.

The babies laid in the basket for minutes... All because the doorbell didn't ring.. It was broken. Piper started to fuss and squirm around in the basket, until a creature showed up on the doorstep.

A wandering bandit of the woods walked up to the basket, looked inside, and decided it wasn't food. Before he could walk away, the porch light came on, scaring the raccoon, causing it to scamper away with a leap from the basket, pushing it over.

The basket landed on the ground, on its side. The babies cried, as any normal reaction to a fall.

But a destiny was calling. Lights shinned in the sky, beaming down to the babies. The lights belonged to two certain fairies. One was dressed in a green leaf dress, with her golden hair put up in a bun. The other fairy also had golden hair. He had a green leaf suit, carefully decorated with gold paint on the sleeves. He had green leaf pants on, with a brown twig buckle around his waist.

The girl fairy flew down to the boy. The boy had chocolate brown eyes, which made the fairy smile. By this time, both twins stopped crying. Meanwhile, the boy fairy smiled at the girl. She had green eyes.

This was the beginning of a forever.


	2. Pan

**I'm back with chapter 2! I would love reviews or Pms! Have fun reading :p**

* * *

><p>Many, many years later<p>

I dove into a huge chasm as Tarkee followed me. Tarkee had the lightest of blonde hair and blue eyes, and he always whore a green leaf suit with a brown twig buckle around his waist. He was my very best and most trusted friend. I however was dressed in a green dress that stopped a little above my knees, with green tights and brown boots, but in Foreverland I was well known for the red flowers in my orange hair.

"C'mon Tarkee!" I laughed as my voice echoed in the chasm walls. "Where is it?" I asked Tarkee as he looked around. I looked around as well until I found it. "Aha!" I laughed as I dove way deeper, finding the treasure I hid from Captain Jane Spear! A long time ago, I was messing with Spear and her crew, then I chopped off her hand for a prank! Then threw it to the alligator! But the alligator accidentally swallowed a pipe a long time ago, so whenever it breathes, you can hear whistling.

I stood upon the treasure and lifted a crown into the air with my foot, and caught it on my head. The golden crown was a little big, so it went over my eyes. I laughed as I lifted it above my eyes. Tarkee laughed as well. "Spear will never find it!" I said as I smiled triumphantly. It was getting dark in Foreverland, but the night was just beginning.

I rocketed out of the chasm like one of Spears bullets on my way to the hideout. The hideout was a hole underground, but it just looked like a bush for the entrance, so no one but my Lost Girls and Tarkee would know it's our home. I moved the bush and dove in, only after moving the bush back over the top. I crowed as I entered the room, and the Lost Girls came to greet me. They were asking me all different kinds if questions at once.

"ATTENTION!" I yelled, in a military tone as they lined up in a straight row. "Kit!" I called out to the tallest Lost Girl, who was wearing a white fox costume. "No pirate activity to report!" She said with a slight laugh. "Good!" I said smiling. "Oh! I found where I had hidden Spear's treasure!" I smiled triumphantly with Tarkee on my shoulder. "Where?" "Where Piper?" They asked all together. "It's in the chasm by Cannibal Creek!" I pointed out, then I continued. "I'm going to Wendell's house to listen to one of his stories he tells Micheal and Joan!" I smiled excitedly as I stared to fly out, then Nibbles grabbed my hand. "Can you tell us it when you get back?" She asked excitedly. "of coarse!" I cheered, then she let go of my hand and I flew out of the hideout, only after placing the bush back.

I flew to the star, the way out of Foreverland, with Tarkee by my side. The bright light of the star shone in my eyes greatly, but it didn't bother me any! I had always liked the light of the star for some reason.. When it was the brightest, I flew straight into it, heading to London with Tarkee. When we finally shot out of the star, I spoke. "Try to keep up Tarkee!" I laughed as I sped up. "You should try to keep up with me!" He laughed as well, and flew a lot faster than me. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled and laughed in the starry night sky. I followed Tarkee until he stopped dead in his tracks, looking far below. I suddenly stopped laughing.

"What is it Tarkee?" I asked, curious. He just pointed to a roof of a house, looking very confused. I looked down as well to see a boy running across a rooftop next to a glowing ball of light, then he shot up in the air, much to my surprise. He started heading for the Second Star to the... Wait, Right?! I quickly followed him.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled at him, but it was to late, he had already entered the star.

Tarkee was flying next to Piper when it hit him.. The day he found Piper, there was a boy next to her! And that girl fairy took him! He was completely stunned.

I didn't want to sit around and wait for him to show up again.. I got up my courage, then started making my way to the star opposite mine. As I approached, it seemed to have a gravitational pull on me.. I couldn't move away from it.. All the sudden it burst into many different colors and voices. I flew very quickly into the star, too startled to hear the unfamiliar voices from the star. Mine never does that!

As I entered the star, I could see a tiny island, about the size of mine, and it had a similar shape. I no longer saw the boy though. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming. Then I realized something.. I wasn't! Out of curiosity, I flew down to the island.

Hook was polishing is hook with a small cloth. The whole incident of his ship sinking was still fresh in his mind. Peter had just sunk his ship with the help of that Jane girl. He was on the shore, back in pirate cove when Smee came up to him, running, out of breath. "What is it Mr. Smee?" He asked in sort of an annoyed tone as his crew was recovering boards, cannons, and anything they could find of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Pan has returned from the mainland, C-C-Captian!" He said as he saluted. Hook perked up greatly. He had never wanted to destroy that brat Pan more in his life. "READY YOUR CANNONS MEN!" he shouted to his men as they positioned their cannons at Piper, thinking she was Peter because she was so far away. "READY... FIRE!" He shouted, then three cannons went off at Piper.<p>

Smee looked through a nearby telescope with shock. "C-C-Captain! That's not P-Peter, sir!" He said in shock. "What do you mean it's not Pan?!" He asked Smee in disbelief. Smee handed him the gold telescope, then Hook positioned it so it was on the figure. "By George!" He said with shock "That's not Pan!" He stared into the telescope. She had the same outfit as Peter... Same hair color.. And wore red in her hair.. This seemed mysterious. "Hold your fire men!"

* * *

><p>I held my head from the cannons that blasted off near my head. "Piper! Are you okay?!" Tarkee asked with panic. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said, letting go of my head.<p>

Peter heard the cannons go off, knowing the pirates were back. He stopped flying to his hideout then turned around and started flying back.

I had no idea where the cannons came from.. Their was no pirate ship in the water! But then my eyes caught sight of the boy. "Hey! Wait!" I called out to the boy as he looked up and then stopped in his tracks. I smiled excitedly then flew down to him.

Peter was in total shock. Who was this girl and why was she dressed like him, and how was she flying?

Tarkee finally caught up with Piper, then laid eyes on the boy.. Wow.. He looked a lot like her. "Who are you?" Peter asked the girl as he studied her. "I'm Piper! Piper Pan!" I said, smiling slightly. "Well I'm Peter Pan!" He said proudly, with some confusion. "But... Why do you have my last name?" he asked me curiously. I just shrugged, then I flew in a circle around him. I giggled slightly "Why do you have the same clothes as me?" I crossed my arms as I giggled softly. "Same clothes as you? You have to same one as me!" He crossed his arms as well. The fairies started examining each other as well. Then suddenly a cannon went off. They had forgotten they were close to the pirates.

"Hook!" Peter said in disgust. "Who's Hook?" I asked in curiosity. "Get behind me!" Peter said as he took out his dagger. "No! I wanna fight them to!" I whined, grabbing my dagger from my belt around my waist. I've never taken orders but I'm not starting now, especially from a boy. I quickly flew over to the open beach. "Piper!" Peter called to her, but it was to late. But there was one thing Peter didn't know.. She was just like him!

Hook spotted Piper above them, only he had a much better look. "Hold your fire men" Hook ordered, because it wasn't right to shoot at a girl.

Piper flew in the air for a few seconds before growing impatient. "it's no fun if you're not gonna shoot at me" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Who are you girl?" Hook asked Piper as Peter approached the pirates from behind. "I'm Piper! Piper Pan!" I said proudly then crowed, much to the surprise of the Captain and crew. Peter was just about to take Hook's hat, but I flew really fast to Hook then took his hat before Peter could. "Hey!" Peter crossed his arms. I smirked then laughed "I got it first!" I smirked again. Then I noticed Hook about to spear Peter, but he quickly moved out of the way. After he moved, he looked at me. "Gimme that!" He tried to grab it, but I held it just out of his reach, it annoyed him greatly. Strangely, I found some pleasure out of annoying him. He tried to grab the hat again, and I flew around, keeping it away from him. He had a surprised look on his face, for I was much like him. He started laughing slightly then he chased me in the air. The pirates were watching us, trying to aim atleast one cannon at Peter, but he was to fast for them to be able to position the cannons directly at him.

Even Hook didn't realize that the two were siblings, but yet, he did notice something odd about this strange flying girl, yet, she would be a powerful allie. Without warning, the two flew off into the distance. "Blast it!" Hook yelled to himself, mad at his crew not firing at Pan. Then a cannon went off. Hook rolled his eyes at the pirates who shot the cannon. "Not literally, imbeciles!" He shouted. "Well, ye said blast it, cap'n.." The large male pirate said, scared of his Captain.

I still had the hat in my left hand, and my dagger in my right. "You can't catch me!" I laughed as I flew away from him. He suddenly shot out in front of me, then I accidentally flew into him and it sent us both crashing to the ground. I tumbled on the ground until I hit a tree. My legs were up against the tree and my head and body was against the ground. I then felt the hat get taken out of my hand. "I'll take that!" Peter smirked then ripped it up into pieces. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" I said as I got up, taking a leaf out of my hair. "Well I got it first" he smirked. I rolled my eyes again, then heard a loud battle cry. Then, without warning, I was dog piled by about 6 boys.

"ATTENTION!" I yelled instinctively, then they all got off me and formed a straight line. I had my dagger out. Then Peter took my wrist. "Hey, calm down Piper!" He told me as he took my dagger away, then gently let go of my wrist. "They're my men" he told me. I looked over at them and they were all saluting, much like my girls would do.

I stood over in front of them and they all looked at me with curious eyes. "Who are you?" Slightly asked me. "I'm Piper! Piper Pan!" I smiled. They looked confused. "That sounds like Peter Pan!" Nibs said to Piper. When Nibs announced this, she realized it to. It did sound like Peter Pan!


End file.
